Inazuma Eleven Music Idols
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: Se necesitan Ocs, este fic prometo que lo seguiré; bueno, evien su Ocs, adentro tendran más información, leanla antes de enviarme los Ocs. Bye!
1. Ficha

Hola! Soy YuiKotegawaMin, les informo que seguiré con el fic "La princesa perdida", bueno en cuanto tenga un poco de inspiración.

Este será un fanfic de Ocs, y, por lo menos, elegiré 5 Ocs.

Ahora, se preguntarán de qué trata este fanfic, bueno, trata de unas chicas que son Idols (sus Ocs) asisten a la secundaria Raimon, ya que el presidente de la compañía a la que pertenecen, "LOVE ME" , y al encontrarse con los chicos, estas se enamoran de ellos y viceversa, pero el enamoramiento tendrá complicaciones.

Yuukino: Tú y tus complicaciones Yui-chan

Yui: Bueno, mis complicaciones son mías

Yuukino: Entonces hace la ficha loca

Yui: Ya voy, Ya voy!

**FICHA**

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Edad (14 a 16):**

**Apariencia:**

**Familia:**

**Historia de por qué quiso ser Idol:**

**Personalidad:**

**Pareja:**

**Estilo de vestir:**

**Color favorito (este predominará en sus trajes):**

**Ropa primavera-verano:**

**Ropa formal:**

**Ropa otoño-invierno:**

**Bikini-bañador:**

**Relación que se quiere con el chico:**

**Deporte:**

**Canción propia:**

**Extra:**

Mi ficha xD:

(Es para que se guíen un poco)

Nombre: Yumi

Apellido: Matsumoto

Edad: 15

Apariencia: Tiene el cabello rubio castaño claro largo atado en una media coleta hacia el lado derecho, con flequillo hacia el lado con dos mechones cayendo por ambos. Tienes los ojos azul oscuro.

Familia: Vive con su madre ya que sus padres están separados, mientras que su hermana vive con su padre (su hermana es 5 años mayor que ella)

Historia de como quiso ser idol: Su hermana la incitó a ser idol, ya que ella no había podido por ayudar a su familia (que era pobre), así que empezó cantando canciones lentas para su hermana, terminando con canciones un poco más rápidas.

Personalidad: Es tranquila y amable; es además una chica seria (si de estudios hablamos), es muy animada cuando canta ya que piensa que eso hará feliz a su hermana.

Pareja: Yuuto Kido

Estilo de vestir: Se puede vestir con cualquier cosa, pero comúnmente lleva unos pitillos mezclilla, unas zapatillas con caña negras, una blusa rayada de color calipso oscuro y una chaqueta de mezclilla abierta encima.

Color favorito: Azul-Calipso

Ropa primavera-verano: Un short blanco, una blusa calipso clara y una chaqueta larga azul gris. Lleva zapatillas de caña azules-

Ropa formal: Un pantalón negro de tela, tacones negros, una blusa manga corta calipso ocuro, encima una chaqueta negra. Su pelo lo lleva ondulado y suelto.

Ropa otoño-invierno: Pantis negras, encima de ellas lleva un short de blue jeans, una polera manga corta negra, arriba de esta un suéter rayado negro y blanco, y encima de este, una parca sin mangas de color blanca. Lleva botas de color negro. Su cabello lo lleva completamente suelto con un gorro bllanco encima.

Biquini-bañador: Lleva un biquini de color calipso, en la cintura lleva atada una pañoleta larga celeste transparente y unas sandalias.

Relación que se quiere con el chico: Al principio se llevaban mal, y Yumi le jugaba muchas bromas a Kido, pero después de que el la salvara ella se empezó a enamorar de él.

Deporte: Baloncesto y Ping-Pong, también un poco de danza

Canción propia: Sirens de Cher Lloyd

Extra: Su cantante favorita es Laura Pausini, aunque eso no quita que tampoco le gusten otras. Habla 3 idiomas más aparte del suyo: Inglés, Español y Alemán. Tiene un perrito de mascota.

Yui: Eso es todo, envíen sus fichas y de allí elegiré a las 5 primeras, recuerden también reservar el chico!

Yuukino: Como que reservarlo? Ni que lo fueras a comprar

Yui: Y yo te digo algo cuando haces tus fics de Diabolik Lovers?, por lo menos yo no hago Lemmon


	2. La audición

**Hola, soy YuiKotegawaMin, doy la bienvenida a las ganadoras de las vacantes y a los lectores de este fic! Espero que les guste, ya que así la inspiración me entrará y continuaré los demás Fic y escribiré mi novela jejejejjejejej. Bueno mejor a lo mío.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5**

Era una mañana común y corriente en la ciudad Inazuma, y, en el centro de la ciudad, específicamente en una compañía de música muy conocida a nivel de todo Japón, llamada "LOVE ME"; 6 chicas estaban en la sala de espera de esa compañía. Esperaban que las llamaran para poder hacer la audición para se Idols; de pronto una recepcionista las llama.

Chicas, es hora, pasen por aquí por favor – dijo la recepcionista. Ellas la siguieron hacia un auditorio grande, donde, en la mesa de jueces, se encontraban, el presidente de "LOVE ME", el director, una de las cantantes más famosas de allí (el nombre lo revelaré pronto buajajaja) y un director de orquesta y profesor de música de la universidad de Tokio.

Bien, es hora de que me muestren lo que saben hacer. Señorita Nº 1, adelante – dijo el presidente; una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules pasó al medio del escenario del auditorio, frente al micrófono – Bien señorita, díganos como se llama, su edad y que es lo que sabe hacer.

Bueno – empezó la chica – yo me llamo Matsumoto Yumi, tengo 14 años y yo se cantar, jugar varios deportes y hablo 3 idiomas más aparte del japonés – dijo Yumi

Bien, entonces cántenos algo para verificar lo que dice – dijo el presidente

Ok – dijo Yumi y entonces empezó a cantar:

**I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart****  
****and the wind is so icy****  
****I am I'm****  
****I carry the weight of you hitting back to start****  
****with the thousand eyes on me****  
****I stumbled on******

**I am tired of growing older****  
****I'm getting weaker everyday****  
****I carry the weight of you****  
****I carry the weight of you******

**Lay down here****  
****beside me in the shadow water****  
****beside me where the sun is shining on a steel****  
****Lay down here****  
****beside me in the hollow water****  
****beside me with the silver lightning stays until****  
****the sirens' calling******

**I follow the sun down north and I think at night****  
****and you hold so tighly****  
****It's hard to breath****  
****Oh******

**And I'm tired of growing older****  
****I'm getting weaker everyday****  
****I follow the sun down low****  
****I follow the sun down low******

**Lay down here****  
****beside me in the shadow water****  
****beside me where the sun is shining on a steel****  
****Lay down here****  
****beside me in the hollow water****  
****beside me with the silver lightning stays until****  
****the sirens' calling****  
****the sirens' calling******

**Yeah I'm tired****  
****I'm growing older****  
****I'm getting weaker everyday****  
****I am drowning****  
****and you're stealing every breath****  
****Take me away and just******

**lay down here****  
****beside me in the shadow water****  
****beside me where the sun is shining on a steel****  
****Lay down here****  
****beside me in the hollow water****  
****beside me with the silver lightning stays until****  
****the sirens' calling****  
****the sirens' calling**

Cuando terminó de cantar el presidente sonrió

Bien – dijo el presidente – vaya a donde están las demás y espere allí – ordenó

Ok – dijo Yumi

La siguiente chica por favor – dijo el presidente, y, en el escenario apareció una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color ámbar – Bien, su nombre, edad y que es lo que sabe hacer.

Mi nombre es Mashiro Mizuki, tengo 15 años y yo canto – dijo Muzuki

Bien, demuéstranos lo que sabes – dijo el presidente, Mizuki asintió y empezó a cantar:

**Doushite sora wa konna ni aokute**

**Nani mo kanashimi o shiranu you ni**

**Itsumo tamerawazu ashita e to kuzureochiru**

**Inochi wa tarinai mama umarete kuru no ne**

**Itami ga mitasu mono mo aru no ne**

**Kakeochita kokoro ni anata ga furete**

**Futari de yuku mirai wa**

**Kegare no nai tsuyosa de**

**Sora wa takaku kaze wa utau**

**Yume o miteta**

**Yorokobi e to**

**Hito wa itsuka tadoritsukeru**

**Kodomo no hitomi de anata wa shinjita**

**Soba ni iru yo**

**Kooritsuita mori o nukete**

**Sono hitomi ga sekai no nageki ni**

**Mayowanu you ni**

**Doushite todokanai hikari dake ga**

**Itsumo nani yori mo mabushii tadashisa de**

**Kanawanai ashita e to hito o sabaku**

**Tsumetai senaka ni sotto furete mita**

**Sekai no yasashisa o shinjinai hito da kara**

**Dare yori mo yasashikatta**

**Ikite ita yo mirai e**

**Sora ni kaze o nokoshite**

**Yume wa doko ni nemuru no darou**

**Itsuka dare mo inakunatta**

**Kono kishibe ni yosete kaesu**

**Hikari no kakera ni nareru to shinjita**

**Yami ni kaeru omoi-tachi ga**

**Moetsukiteku**

**Sono akari o shirube ni**

**Sekai wa mata yume o miru**

**Sora wa takaku kaze wa utau**

**Anata ga mita yume no kioku**

**Sono sakebi ga**

**Yasashii kodama o**

**Kaeshite iru yo**

El jurado, al igual que con la chica anterior, quedaron impresionados con su voz

Muy bien! Por favor ve junto con la otra señorita y esperen nuestra decisión – dijo el director, Mizuki asintió y se fue a donde estaba Yumi – bien la siguiente señorita por favor – dijo el director y así, pasó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azul-celeste – bien, lo mismo que las demás

Me llamo Idone Miyu, tengo 15 años y yo canto y se hablar inglés – dijo la chica llamada Miyu

Bien, demuestra lo que sabes – dijo el profesor de música, la chica dio un "Ok" al jurado y comenzó a cantar:

**Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself****  
****Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone****  
****Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help****  
****But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own******

**You'll Change Inside****  
****When You Realize****  
****The World Comes To Life****  
****and Everythings Alright****  
****From Beginning To End****  
****When You Have a Friend by Your Side****  
****That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All****  
****When You'll Open Your Heart and****  
****Believe in the Gift of a Friend(x2)******

**Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared****  
****There through The Highs and The Lows****  
****Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares****  
****Besides You Where Ever You Go******

**You'll Change Inside****  
****When You Realize Inside****  
****The World Comes To Life****  
****and Everythings Alright****  
****From Beginning To End****  
****When You Have a Friend by Your Side****  
****That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All****  
****When You'll Open Your Heart and****  
****Believe in the Gift of a Friend******

**And When The Hope Crashes Down****  
****Shattering To The Ground****  
****You'll, You'll Feel All Alone****  
****When You Dont Know Which Way To Go****  
****And There's No Such Leading You On****  
****You're Not Alone******

**The World Comes To Life****  
****and Everythings Alright****  
****From Beginning To End****  
****When You Have a Friend by Your Side****  
****That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All****  
****When You'll Open Your Heart and****  
****Believe In****  
****When You Believe In****  
****You Can Believe In**

La chica terminó de cantar, y al igual que las otras dos, dejó sorprendidos al jurado:

Bien, pasa junto a las otras dos chicas – dijo la cantante – siguiente – y, así pasó la cuarta postulante, una chica de cabello plateado con mechones rosa y ojos violetas – Bien, lo mismo que las demás

Bueno, mi nombre es Fubuki Atsumi, tengo 14 años y yo canto y hablo más idiomas aparte del mío – dijo Atsumi

Bien, demuéstranos tu talento – dijo la cantante sonriendo

Si – dijo Atsumi y empezó a cantar

**No sé si soy un chico, No sé si soy una chica**

**No sé cuando nací, No sé quien es mi madre**

**No sé cómo llegué sola, No sé cómo me he vuelto loca**

**No sé cómo me he vuelto loca, No creo que deba volver atrás.**

**Dime ahora…**

**Que realmente te gusta el show**

**Dime ahora…**

**Que tú de verdad quieres llegar alto.**

**Dime ahora…**

**Que realmente te gusta mi estilo, Oh**

**Dime ahora…**

**Te digo ahora que estás cometiendo un crimen**

**Tú querías esto, Dime cómo quieres que sea.**

**Mi mente, mi corazón estan rotos**

**Nadie más que tú va a entenderme**

**Pero desde el día en que te encontré cariño**

**Estás cayendo en mi.**

**Dime ahora…**

**Que realmente te gusta el show**

**Dime ahora…**

**Que tú de verdad quieres llegar alto.**

**Dime ahora…**

**Que realmente te gusta mi estilo, Oh**

**Dime ahora…**

**Te digo ahora que estás cometiendo un crimen**

**Tú querías esto, Dime cómo quieres que sea.**

**No sé si soy un chico, No sé si soy una chica**

**No sé cuando nací, No sé quien es mi madre**

**No sé cómo llegué sola, No sé cómo me he vuelto loca**

**No sé cómo me he vuelto loca, No creo que deba volver atrás.**

Los jueces quedaron encantados con Atsumi

Bien, pasa con las otras chicas – Atsumi asintió y fue con las otras chicas – la siguiente! – se escuchó, y así, pasó una chica de cabello color azul rey con las puntas de color rosa y ojos azul zafiro – bien tu nombre, edad y talento

Yo me llamo Yamamoto Shiokaze, tengo 14 años y yo canto y practico deportes

Bien, sorpréndenos – dijo el profesor – Shiokaze asintió y empezó a cantar

**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión****  
****Cegando por completo mi razón****  
****Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior****  
****Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor****  
****Probé de la manzana por amor******

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor****  
****Quiero que mi corazón te olvide****  
****No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte****  
****Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad****  
****Quiero que el amor al fin conteste****  
****¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?******

**Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol****  
****Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no****  
****Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo****  
****Que soy la dueña de tu corazón****  
****Pero alguien más está en tu habitación******

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor****  
****Quiero que mi corazón te olvide****  
****Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte****  
****Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad****  
****Quiero que el amor al fin conteste****  
****¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?******

**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto****  
****Siempre y cuando sea honesto****  
****Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto****  
****No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio****  
****No soy la dueña de tu corazón****  
****Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no******

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor****  
****Quiero que mi corazón te olvide****  
****Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte****  
****Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad****  
****Quiero que el amor por fin conteste****  
****¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

Los jueces también quedaron encantados con ella

Bien, ve donde están las demás y que pase la última chica – dijo el profesor así pasando una chica de cabellos albinos y ojos lilas – bien, lo mismo que las demás **(N/A: Los jueces son muy estrictos. **_**Yuukino: Va, si tu hiciste el fic tonta. **_**Yui: Lo sé pero me dan miedo igual) **

Bien, mi nombre es Sei Izumi, tengo 16 años y yo canto y se 4 idiomas aparte del mío – dijo Izumi

Bien, demuéstranos tu talento – dijo el pesidente, Izumi asintió y empezó a cantar:

**Ometedori ni love letter  
Konna me no tsuku basho ni sutete atta  
Itsumo doori ni yabureta koi to wa ienu arisama**

**Kakeru kotoba ga nai nara  
Nani no minaide kono mama sugisatte  
Anata douse kono ato de  
Dare ka wo sagasu toko desho?**

**Atama ni ukabu wa sora  
Kogare miru hiru sora  
Ukare ukare bakazura  
Ima wa rasetsu no gyousou**

**Toki wa massa ni saiaku no hi  
Kokoro hanatte warai desu  
Modorenai kanashimi wo  
Ashige ni mau carnival**

**Hito wo netamu ki mo useta wa  
Ashita wa motto kagayaku wa  
Sayonara tsugeru kurai nara  
Jigoku no soko de carnival**

**Yagate yozora ga kietara  
Tooi sekai wa akaku hi ni somatte  
Mashou no yume wo katareba  
Watashi to onaji hazu desho?**

**Kasanaru wa shitagokoro  
Koware yuki hi no jou  
Kaze no naka tadayou wa  
Shuutai wo nokoshita joukyou**

**Nagareboshi ga ochite kitara  
Katate de gatte tsukemaete  
Negaigoto arittake wo gouin ni kanaeyou**

**Yokohama kara toukyou made  
Chikai you de tooi you de  
Asayake wo machikogarete mo  
Kienai odoru carnival**

**Toki wa massa ni saiaku no hi  
Kokoro hanatte warai desu  
Modorenai kanashimi wo  
Ashige ni mau carnival**

**Hito wo netamu ki mo useta wa  
Ashita wa motto kagayaku wa  
Sayonara tsugeru kurai nara  
Jigoku no soko de carnival**

Los jueces también quedaron impresionados con ella

Bien, vaya con las otras postulantes mientras decidimos – dijo el presidente, Izumi asintió y fue donde estaban las demás chicas

**En la sala de espera**

Se encontraban allí las 6 chicas un poco nerviosas, ya que pronto sabrían las decisiones de los jueces.

¡Joo! No se me quita este nerviosismo – Gritó Izumi

Jeje – rió Yumi – ojalá y se te quite pronto

Tu también estas nerviosa – dijo Shiokaze

Bueno, ¿Quién no lo estaría en una situación así? – dijo Yumi – por cierto soy Matsumoto Yumi, encantada

Yamamoto Shiokaze

Sei izumi

Fubuki Atsumi

Idone Miyu

Mashiro Mizuki, pero puedes decirme Mizu

Mmm, Shio-chan, Izu-chan, Atsu-chan, Miyu-chan y Mizu-chan – dijo Yumi apuntando a cada una respectivamente

Que infantil eres Yumi – dijo Miyu

No soy infantil – dijo Yumi casi lloriqueando al estilo anime

"_Las postulantes pasen al escenario por favor" _– se escuchó a través de un megáfono del auditorio. Las 6 chicas fueron hacia el escenario y se pararon en orden allí.

Bien, lo que hemos decidido los jueces es… - dijo el presidente, las chicas estaban nerviosas - ¡Que todas quedan! – Gritó alegremente, todas saltaron de alegría – ¡Felicitaciones a las 6! – dijo el presidente – Pero, hay algo que tengo que informarles – todas, de inmediato se callaron – se transferirán a la secundaria Raimon, que es la que queda más cerca de aquí, y, allí, continuaran sus estudios – dijo el presidente a las chica – sus uniformes estarán en sus casas listos para que los usen mañana, hasta pronto y que pasen buen día.

Las chicas se retiraron de la compañía y se fueron cada una a su casa

¡Mañana será el mejor día de todos! – se escuchó, ya que las 6 lo dijeron al unísono, se bañaron y se acostaron a dormir, para mañana despertar e ir al mejor día de todos

**Bien, que les pareció el primer capitulo, malo, bueno, ¿Qué merezco, botellazos o reviews?**

**Les dejaré las canciones de cada una aquí abajo**

**Yumi: Sirens – Cher Lloyd**

**Miyu: The gift of a friend – Demi Lovato**

**Atsumi: Secrets – Megurine Luka (Español)**

**Izumi: The worst carnaval – Rin ****Kagamine**

**Shiokaze: La de la mala suerte – Jesse y Joy**

**Mizuki: Sora wa takaku Kaze wa Utau – Luna Harina**

**Se las dejo por si las quieren escuchar. Bye, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, sobre todo en las vacaciones de Invierno, ¡Salgo el jueves!**


	3. Información, leeanla

**Hola, este no es un capítulo, es una información.**

**A los que siguen mis historias en fanfiction, les enviaré una página donde podrán hacerme cualquier pregunta destinada a los fanfic u otras cosas. Pueden opinar y decirme que es lo que quieren que pase en el próximo capítulo, etc.**

**Aquí están las páginas**

** /YuiKotegawaMin**

**Para que me pregunten cosas**

** /Lia_Quinteros**

**Y ese es para que opinen, etc**

** ?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Y esta es para que me sigan en Facebook**


End file.
